Mistake Rewritten
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: They just wished to find their mother. Harry just wanted to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. But the issue was... they weren't even supposed to birth yet. future HP/LV, mpreg, new Poll on my profile
1. Prologue

**Mistake Rewritten**

* * *

**Summary:** They just wished to find their mother. Harry just wanted to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. But the issue was... they weren't even supposed to birth yet

**Spoilers: **If you don't know the Harry Potter books or movies, go read and watch them!

**Plot:** dianadenisa

**Beta:** spinkavampire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter: **Character death, time travel

**Nr words in this chapter:** 1,278

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Prologue**

July, 2010

It all started with murder, the murder of their Father. They didn't really remembered him, he had died before they had even been born… but people kept sneering at them and made sure they knew how much a monster of a father they had. That's what you get when you are the children of a known Dark Lord who ends up dead before he can even hide you. That's what you get when the Light Lord decides that you should get your Father's surname instead of hiding you away. That's what you get when instead of letting you live with your mother… they don't even tell the children the Mother's name.

So yes, it all started with the murder of their Father.

They weren't neglected, it's not that. Godmother Luna was great… she really was. They just couldn't handle the weight of it all. They were children after all!

"Ah, Stanley and Miley Riddle." A hissing voice said, making the two twins jump and turn to the old man in the wand shop. "I've been waiting you two for a long time."

Yeah, their lives suck. Not only did they have to be heirs of a known mass murderer in a world where everyone knew almost everyone. But they would have to live with that for the rest of their lives without the possibility of doing something about it.

"Ley, release that!" the male twin hissed to his sister as the old man moved to the back of the store to get some wand for them. "Ley!" he repeated when she didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Calm down, will ya? He won't find out unless you keep hissing my name like that." The female twin argued amused and took the wooden box that she'd found in the desk closer to her face. "There's some funny words in here."

"Runes, maybe?" Stanley said, going to check on the old man.

"No." Miley shook her head. "Not runes, I would have recognized them from Godmother's books."

Stanley tensed when he peeked at his sister only to realize she was about to open it. He approached at once and put a hand over the box.

"Don't do that. You can't even read it and who knows what is inside!"

"You are no fun, Stan." Miley hissed and she moved the box again to the desk but as she did it Stan's hand got stuck and, by accident, the box opened. "Uh oh…" she mumbled before they were emerged by a huge dark fume.

**-MR-**

July, 1995

Harry woke up with a pain in his chest. This was different. He had dreamed of Cedric and death before but this? This was something else… it had been blank. Empty. Why did it hurt so much?

He sighed and stood, going to the window and looking outside in silence. It was still night. _'What could have happened to make me feel like this? What…'_ Harry took a deep breath and opened the window, letting the fresh air enter the room. Harry looked down to the backward. It was so dark down there… he could really swear that there was a cloud in there, a dark one.

Harry's eyes grew when the 'cloud' actually disappeared leaving two children in its place and letting the moon light illuminate the whole backyard. Harry tensed and turned around, running down the stairs and going to the kitchen, he left through the backdoor in the kitchen and approached the two kids at once. They were passed out on the ground, but seemed alive and well. _'What in hell could have happened to them? Could they be the reason of my pain a while ago?'_

The two black haired children started to stir before Harry could even attempt to start to get them inside. Harry tensed when twin emerald eyes opened and looked at him. _'What the…'_

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

The boy nodded, probably still not quite sure where he was. The girl that was closer to Harry suddenly seemed wide awake and moved closer to the boy, that Harry was certain was her brother.

"I'm Harry. Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to sound calm and at the same time to show that he wouldn't hurt them.

The girl opened her mouth, Harry was certain she was about to badmouth him but the boy immediately put an arm around her and a hand appeared on her mouth, shutting her up.

"I'm Stanley and this is my twin Miley. I'm afraid we're lost, Harry."

Harry smiled at Stanley as his twin glared at him.

"Can I call your parents?" he asked, maybe he could do it before his uncles would wake up.

Stanley shook his head.

"Father's dead." The two shared looks before the boy continued. "We don't have a Mother."

"Well… where do you live then?" Harry asked instead.

"Why do you care?" the girl managed to hiss.

Harry smiled and sat before them on the grass.

"Like I said, I'm Harry and you two just appeared from a dark cloud in my uncles' backyard… I don't think you came here willingly and I'm trying to help you. So Miley, I don't want anything in return. Just to help."

The two twins looked at each other and they seemed actually surprised by the answer. Harry looked at the two, he could swear he had seen those facial features somewhere else…

"Little Hangleton." Miley finally answered.

Harry frowned, _'of all the places on earth I had to find two twins from that village? Seriously?'_

"It's not a problem, is it?" the girl added with a scowl in place.

Harry shook his head at once.

"No… I just have bad memories of that place. You two can… what am I saying? Of course I'm not leaving you two alone in a bus. Come on, enter, but be quiet, if my family hear us they'll kill me. I must have some old clothes that will suit you. You can sleep in my bed and we'll leave as soon as my Uncle and cousin leave the house."

The two nodded and entered quietly, climbing the stairs after Harry, the twins went into his bedroom. After they entered Harry waited to make sure his Uncle hadn't woken up, only after hearing his snore did he enter. He went to his trunk and took out two old pjs that were already too small for him but would still suit the two twins. The two each picked a pj without an argument and after Harry turned, they changed. Before Harry could even ask if they were proper he heard them enter the bed and lay under the covers. Harry turned, looking at the two twins in his bed and then approached the window, sitting on a chair looking outside. Those two were wizards, the robes had given them away, but they still knew what muggle clothes were and how to put them on. Not many magical families could have taught them that…

Harry took a long look at them and wondered what the hell he was putting himself into. How the hell would he get them to Little Hangleton? And how would he do that without anyone catching any of them? And which wizard family lived in that hell of a town? He should just send the twins away alone but… - Harry looked at the two sleeping kids - he just wasn't able to. There was something, something strong that was telling him that he should protect these two. No matter the causes. They were his to protect… until he found their family, that is.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

So this was a multi-chaptered prompt requested by **dianadenisa**

now with a beta

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –The Riddles–

**new Poll on my profile**

* * *

**Plot:** dianadenisa

**Beta:** spinkavampire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter:**

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,949

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter** **I**

**–The Riddles–**

July, 1995

Harry still couldn't believe he had managed to persuade his cousin to persuade Aunt Petunia to take him to his friend's house just on the other side of the town. The teen had gone by foot all month, but surprisingly Harry had managed to persuade him that getting a ride was much faster. Harry took a hand to his forehead, making sure his scar was hidden one more time as the three sat on the knight bus. The two hadn't even pretended to be surprised about magic or muggle things so Harry decided not to bring it up. They had been limited to following him around and doing what he said. They even helped Harry pack his things in his trunk and take it downstairs so they could take his things with them. Harry wouldn't risk leaving his things behind… who knows what his Uncle might've done with them otherwise.

"Have you ever taken a ride on the Knight Bus?" Harry asked as the two sat at each of his side calmly. The two shook their heads. "Prepare yourselves. It's not a pleasant ride." He hissed and grabbed them quickly; putting his legs against the seats before him as the bus started and they were moved back with the impulse. The three were only kept in place thanks to Harry's quick movements. The twins grabbed their seats at once to keep themselves from being thrown out their seats. "So… who do you have in Little Hangleton?" Harry asked after a while when the bus stopped to let someone out.

"We don't." Miley mumbled.

"Then why…?" Harry started looking at her confused.

"I just wanted to know if you really would send us there…"

"Our Father's family house is in that village." Stanley explained. "We were never allowed to go there, even though it belongs to us by blood right."

Harry hummed and they shut up again as the bus continued. They wanted to meet their origins… he couldn't exactly blame them for lying, if it was him he would've as well… if there was a Potter house, wouldn't he want to go there?

"Little Hangleton." Stanley Shunpike said to the trio and helped them move down the trunk to the street.

As soon as the bus disappeared the two turned to Harry.

"Could we never travel in that thing ever again?" the two asked, making Harry chuckle.

"Whatever you wish, kiddos. Now, what's your Father's family name? So we can visit this house of yours."

The two traded looks and then they looked at Harry.

"Our surname is Riddle."

Harry's eyes grew wide and he palled drastically. No it couldn't be… but hell… now that he thought about it they looked remarkably like Tom Riddle. They were Voldemort's kids?

"No… you're…"

"Joking?" Miley ended for him. "I can get my muggle id, if you want. The Dark One is our Papa. You killed him before we even born!" the girl hissed.

Harry shook his head, no it couldn't be… it…

"We weren't even allowed to know our Mother's name. Your Ministry just took us away and put us with a witch that they nominated our Godmother. They tried to kill us… according to our Godmother they got killed instead." Stanley added.

"How… old are you?" Harry couldn't help but ask. He had been what when his parents had died? 1 year and two months? Then that meant that they had to be, at the least 13 years old… they didn't look a day older than 12!

"11 years old." Miley answered coldly.

"Then you're lying. I was 1 year old when Voldemort died. I'm 15, if what you said is true then you would have to have been at least 13." Harry argued.

Miley sneered and crossed her arms.

"That dark smoke you saw was something I accidentally opened that sent us back in time." Stanley put in. "We're from 2010."

Harry leaned against the closest wall and took various deep breaths as the two kids looked at him in silence. If what they said was true then… Harry would kill Voldemort!

"I'm no killer." He mumbled making Miley snort. "I'm just a child myself! But, hell, you aren't supposed to be here… if you're from 2010 then this means that you're changing the future by being here… you might not ever be born!" Harry hissed at them, trying to make them understand.

"Anything is better than being labelled as the Dark Lord's heiress." Miley argued.

Oddly enough Harry could understand what she meant.

"The smoke that sent us here was dark." Stanley added, Harry looked at him confused. "This means that the magic used to time-travel us was dark magic."

Harry closed his eyes while massaging his eyebrows.

"Perfect, then besides having to find a way to send you two back, I have to find a dark wizard willing enough to do the spell that will send you back."

The two looked at each other and then nodded.

"Yes."

Harry sighed and picked up his trunk, starting to push it up the hill.

"You want to see Riddle Manor, than come along." He hissed.

At once the two followed him.

"Wh… why are you still helping us?" Stanley couldn't help but ask.

"My parents also died when I was a baby. I've no idea why, only that the Dark Lord wanted to kill me. So yeah I know what it is like to live on the spotlight for something you haven't done." Harry stated and stopped to trade the hand holding the trunk. "Besides you're only 11, I can't just leave you here." He argued. "If the future Harry would have done that, then I sure hope that I'll never grow up." He added harshly.

The two nodded and stayed in silence, walking by his side. It was odd how the two seemed to hate him, but still looked up to him. It was an awkward feeling to have Voldemort's children right before him and doing what he said, when he said, because he said.

**-MR-**

Harry looked at the huge painting on the entrance of Riddle house. An older image of Tom Riddle was looking back at him with a pompous look. Both children seemed drawn to the painting as well what made Harry wonder if they had ever seen their Father before – or as he would've looked like.

"Is that…?" the two started.

"No. That's probably your father's Father or Grandfather." Harry answered. "He had grey eyes and his expressions were more… dark." He added. "I suppose he must have inherited more than his Mother's eyes and Parseltongue."

"Harry?" Stanley asked after a while. Harry hummed, taking his eyes from the portrait to the boy. "What will happen to us if people find out about our father?"

Harry tensed. Right…

"Don't worry, I'll find a way. No one is going to hurt you two if I'll have a say in this. Now go upstairs and look for a bedroom for each of you. We'll be staying until I find another idea."

The two grinned and immediately run up the stairs which made Harry grin himself; they were children all right. Harry sighed, peeking a look at Mr Riddle's portrait and then pushed his trunk to a door leading him to a huge living room. Harry went to a couch, sat, and petted Hedwig on his shoulder. He had no food. No muggle money. No way of leaving without using the knight bus… how would he protect the kids from the magical world? Hell, how would he make sure they wouldn't be found?

"Harry?" Harry looked up to find Stanley entering and approaching. "Do you think he'll hate us?" Harry frowned confused and the boy pointed to Harry's forehead. "Our Father."

Harry shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I can't tell you much good about your Father unless that he is a greater wizard than I'll ever dream to be, that he was top of his class, that he… he could have been great if he hadn't meddled into the dark arts." He added.

The boy nodded and sat at his side of the couch making dust fly.

"We'll have to clean the house, won't we?" Stanley asked with dread.

Harry snorted.

"Well, at least the places we'll be using," he affirmed.

Harry glance at Hedwig and then to his trunk by the door. Maybe he could use Hedwig… but whom to contact? Sirius? No, he would go to Dumbledore… and Dumbledore would either not send them back or make sure that they would never be born… Voldemort's children and all that.

"Those muggles…" Stanley started and Harry hummed, looking at him. "Why do you live with them if they hate magic?"

"Because they're my family. I tried to leave once, you know? The Minister of Magic himself sent me back." Harry snorted. "Something about that is the only place I'm safe or something. Yeah right… all the Death Eaters need to do is to look up my Uncle's name in the list book and they'll find where I live. Or if they prefer wizardry ways, they can go to the Ministry and look the floo travels over and find last year during summer when Mr Weasley used floo travel to go to my Uncle's house. I'm sure they must have a list with those kinds of things. So yeah… I'm as protected in that house as I am in Hogwarts."

Stanley chuckled.

"Nice point. Godmother Luna - the witch who took us in when everyone wanted us dead - has put her house under fidelius protection and no one besides who is invited in can enter, not even letters. Our letters are sent to a goblin that sees them over and then only the ones not harmful are given to us by the goblin himself." Harry hummed approvingly. "Godmother said that it was your idea actually. The protection that is."

"Good to know that I still had some sense in that future self of mine." Harry argued, making Stanley laugh.

"Oh, you had a lot of sense. You were one of the only who didn't sneer at us. Actually, most of the times that you came over to visit Godmother; your wife had to drag you away from the house, from us. It was like we fascinated you, as if we were a puzzle you couldn't quite place together."

Harry frowned and looked at him.

"But you and your sister still hate me, why?"

"You killed our Father and instead of forcing the Light Lords to hide us away, hell you could have even take us in and pretend we were yours… not many people would've argue after all… you did nothing."

Harry nodded, understanding the boy's reasoning's. If it were him he would've preferred for Voldemort to take him in than to live with the Dursleys and be known as the Boy Who Lived. Harry tensed when he heard the front door opening; he stood and grabbed his wand. Stanley stood as well and when he made a move to the front door Harry grabbed his shoulder and pulled him behind himself, a warning look was all he needed to make the boy obey before he moved to the door and opened it. At once brother wands were pointing at each other.

"Someone is feeling a little too brave today, isn't he? Coming to the enemy's lair… is that a Gryffindor thing? Don't think things through?" the voice hissed coldly, making shivers go down Harry's back.

Harry felt Stanley shivering behind his back and, when the boy made a move to peek at Voldemort, hissed at him in warning:

–Don't!–

The boy stopped at once. If it was up to Harry the boy would never have to see Voldemort as he really looked after years of dark magic. Harry noticed Voldemort's eyes narrowing as the man moved in order to be able to see who was behind Harry.

–Who is that behind you, Harry? Your idea of showing off to your colleagues by taking them to your nemesis family house?–

Harry started walking around Voldemort as the man moved around him, Stanley always right behind him. He had to find a way to get to Miley and take them out of there…

"If there is something I don't do it is showing off, Voldemort." Harry argued.

Stanley apparently wasn't able to control himself at the sound of that name and peeked over Harry's arm to the other man. Voldemort stopped and took in the two of them as Harry wondered how he would run up the stairs, get Miley and leave before Voldemort could kill them. Maybe if he sent Stanley alone to get his sister and run the two have get better chance at surviving? Maybe if…

–Who are you?– Voldemort asked, looking directly towards the boy hidden behind Harry.

Stanley looked at Harry not really knowing if he should answer and then to Voldemort again.

–Stanley.–

Harry tensed as Voldemort lowered his wand; the man actually lowered and pocketed his wand!

"Did you blood adopt that boy, Harry?" Voldemort asked and Harry frowned confused, angering the man. "The boy is a Parselmouth, you are a Parselmouth - which you will have to explain to me from where you got it - that means that he is either your son, which I don't believe from the boy's age, or mine - and I never had a child - so this leaves blood adoption."

Harry and Stanley shared a look and then Harry turned to Voldemort, still not trusting enough to lower his wand.

"Stanley comes from the future… he is your future son."

There was a moment as Voldemort took in what Harry had said and then the man mentioned towards Stanley.

"Approach, boy. Let's see if what you say is true." The man hissed taking his wand from his pocket and Harry grabbed his wand more firmly. Voldemort looked at Harry's wand and then to Harry. "I promise on my magic that I will only test the boy's parentage. As long as you're inside this house, neither I nor my Death Eaters will raise a wand to hurt you."

Harry frowned as he saw light lines leave the man's wand and go directly to his chest where his heart was. Why had Voldemort been so quick to make such a promise? Harry lowered his wand, still a little leery, but let Stanley approach the white skinned man. Finally after a few spells incantations the name Tom Marvolo Riddle appeared over Stanley's head.

"Yeah, me and my twin tried that spell before." The boy argued stepping back at once closer to Harry and to safety. "Mother's name won't show up."

"Your twin?" Voldemort asked.

"She's upstairs." Stanley answered. "She found a bedroom with a closet full of jewellery and she's looking it up."

Voldemort hummed.

"Go upstairs then. I have to speak with Harry, alone."

Stanley looked at Harry who waved his hand and then the boy ran up the stairs. Voldemort passed by Harry and entered the living room, with Harry following him, not knowing what the man was doing.

"How old are they?"

"11." Harry answered as Voldemort looked around at the dusty room with a sneer. "They were sent to this time by a dark smoke. Stanley thinks it was dark magic. They never met you and they don't know who their Mother was."

Voldemort hummed not approving or disproving of the information, as he took his wand out and made a spell over the room. Voldemort sat on one of the couches as suddenly the whole room was clean and an open fire was on the fireplace.

"So they would be taken from me before I could protect them and their mother." Voldemort stated. "Why are they with you?"

"They appeared in my backyard… I only found out they were actually your future children when we arrived to this village… they wanted to visit the house of their Father's family."

Voldemort hissed.

"Well, they'll with me now."

"They can't stay in here forever, Voldemort. They are 11 year old children who need to go to school and learn how to do magic, make friends… that kind of stuff. Besides they aren't from this time!"

"You said it yourself; they never met me before which means I'm not there for them in the future. The last thing I'm going to do is send them back without making sure they'll be well taken care of." Voldemort hissed and Harry felt embarrassed at his outburst but kept standing and looking at the man's eyes dead on. "And why should I send them to Hogwarts where my worst enemy is there hoping to find my weak point?"

Harry clenched his hands.

"If someone dares to hurts them they'll have to deal with me."

Voldemort snorted.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, keeping his own parent's killer's heirs protected… forgive the irony, but I found it hilarious."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"How valuable are they for you?" he asked angrily.

There was a silence as Voldemort took Harry in, trying to understand his reasonings.

"Very valuable."

"I keep them safe at Hogwarts in trade for you not to touch a list of people hand-picked by me." Harry proposed. "And if they are as valuable as you say I must have a right to at least a dozen people."

Voldemort hummed, taking Harry in. it was odd to be proposing Voldemort his service as the man's children's protector for the life of his friends. After all… Voldemort didn't need to know that Harry would do it either the man would accept the deal or not.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

The prologue has been updated as I now have a beta

**new Poll on my profile**

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	3. Chapter II –The Contract–

**Plot:** dianadenisa

**Beta:** spinkavampire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter: **future HP/LV

**Warnings in this chapter: **mention of mpreg, mention of slash,

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,087

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter** **II**

**–The Contract–**

July, 1995

Voldemort hummed.

"It's a deal. I will be generous and give you one extra person then the twelve you said. Name me thirteen people, Dumbledore and you not included, and they won't be hurt as long as the twins don't get hurt." It took all Harry's willpower not to sigh in relief. "But if something happen to them I will go to this list and will go after them one by one. Until I'm certain the twins are safe."

Harry nodded, knowing better than to argue.

"And you won't hurt them randomly just because they're on the list?" Harry asked.

Voldemort raised an amused eyebrow at Harry and then with a flick of his hand Harry's trunk opened and a parchment, ink bottle and a quill flew to him.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're a Slytherin, Harry. Be careful don't want your friends to turn against you." Harry glared at the man, but he turned to the parchment and started to write as he spoke, "I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort, agree to the terms that one Harry James Potter made with me in order to keep my children safe. These agreements are to keep thirteen people safe and protected from any harm me or my men may do to them. If something happens to Stanley…" Voldemort looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Stanley and Miley Riddle." Harry put in.

Voldemort stopped the quill and grabbed his wand pointing at the door and it opened, Harry looked to see the two twins falling on their face.

"Full name." Voldemort asked, not even commenting the fact that they had been listening on them.

The duo approached embarrassed.

"Stan Cathan Riddle and Ley Eva Riddle." Miley said, being the first of the two to find her voice.

Stanley at once hissed at his sister while Harry looked at her amused.

"It's Stanley Cathan and Miley Evania." The boy emended.

Voldemort hummed and turned to the parchment, writing their names.

"If something happens to Stanley Cathan Riddle and to Miley Evania Riddle while their under the watchful eye of Harry James Potter then one of the thirteen protected will get hurt and so on until the twins are safe. The thirteen to be protected are" Voldemort looked up at Harry as the twins sat on the couch with him, each one at his side.

Harry took a deep breath. Right, whom…

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Mr and Mrs Weasley, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley, Charley Weasley, Bill Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"They're missing one." Miley pointed out, making Harry blush.

"Right… hmm what was the name of your Godmother?"

"Luna… and her maiden surname was Lovegood." Stanley said having to ponder on the surname part.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the twins but then turned towards the parchment.

"The thirteen to be protected are: Sirius Orion Black, Remus John Lupin, Arthur Noah Weasley, Margaret Ann Weasley née Prewett, William Arthur Weasley, Charles Marcel Weasley, Percival Rawlings Weasley, Fred Sigmund Weasley, George Dashiell Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Ginevra Margaret Weasley and Luna Galatea Lovegood." Harry wondered how the man managed to know all of their full names without vacillating, or even how he even knew their full names. "Sign your name under mine, Harry." The man added, offering Harry the parchment.

Harry grabbed the quill and signed the parchment and at once it disappeared.

"Wh…?"

"An official paper like that is sent to the goblins so neither of us can break it."

"What will happen if any of your death eaters dare to touch one of the thirteen against your orders?" Harry asked the other male.

Voldemort sneered standing.

"Trust me; you don't want me to answer that before the twins." The man hissed making shivers go down both of the twin's backs. "And I don't know how you two have been raised but if I didn't already know Stanley's magic I would've attacked you two instead of opening the door. You should never listen on someone else's conversation when people tell you not to."

"Yes, sir." The duo said at once and then the two traded looks with Harry between them and then they added. "We won't do it again, Papa."

Harry had to contain his amused smile at Voldemort's face at hearing the name. It was obvious in the twins' voice how much the two had longed to say that word.

"We can say father if you prefer, sir." Stanley said, probably interpreting Voldemort's surprised face in a wrong way.

"Papa…" Voldemort started and the word itself seemed strange on the man's tongue, "is acceptable but no silly abbreviation of it."

The twins smiled at once while Voldemort turned around and left the room.

"He isn't that bad, we always pictured him to be a big meanie…" Stanley started.

"But the face is exactly as we pictured!" Miley finished.

Harry snorted, standing and stretching, trying to get rid of tenseness in his muscles he had won because of Voldemort.

"That's because you are his children. He will be lenient with you two, I gather. Not too lenient might I add, so don't attempt to abuse it." The two nodded at once. "Besides he was raised in an orphanage. He probably doesn't even know what having a family means."

"Can we trust him?" Miley asked, hopefully.

"You can trust him to protect you and to give you everything you need… but trust… I can't promise that."

"What about you? What about this deal?" Stanley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was going to lock you two inside this house or the Malfoy's house and find you a tutor. You would be in a golden case for the rest of your lives. The deal was the only way he understood that I was really going to make sure you two wouldn't get hurt and by making a deal that he won't hurt people close to me."

**–MR–**

August, 1995

Voldemort had decided to allow the three to stay in Riddle Manor. In order he kept the twins happy, whom, after the awkwardness of the first week, had started to learn when to leave their 'Papa' alone and when to bother him with questions about everything. Having Voldemort sleeping under the same roof as Harry was one of the oddest things Harry had ever done. A whole month barely managing to sleep, with the fear that someone might enter your bedroom, was not the best way to spend a month… not to speak of when he was actually awake.

The twins were going to Hogwarts as Evans, according to Voldemort. Voldemort had said that most muggleborns grandparents or even farther back in the family had been a squib which meant that any Evans could have magic as it was in their veins. Voldemort had limited to ask the twins Harry's home address and when he returned according to the man everything had been taken care off. Harry didn't even want to know what he had done to the Dursleys, but as their brutal murder didn't appear in either muggle or wizard newspaper he tried to let it go. The twins would be the children of Harry's Mother's Cousin and when they found that their children were magic like Lily they had contacted Petunia who had more than happily sent Harry to teach them everything they needed to know about magic. The fact that according to Voldemort the twins looked similar to Harry – not that either Harry or the twins thought it even possible – it would be even easier to make them pass as cousins. Honestly, the only thing they had similar were that they shared green eyes! And even that wasn't the same tone! The duo looked like Tom Riddle, not like Harry!

**–MR–**

31 August, 1995

"Harry!" the green eyed menace looked up from the trunk he was filling with clothes and books. "We have to talk." The teen nodded and left his things turning to Voldemort. Voldemort entered the bedroom and sat on the only chair the teenager had on his room. As always the green eyed, messy black haired menace was tense in his presence as if expecting an attack and from the lines under his eyes it was obvious that he hadn't been sleeping the past month. Voldemort wasn't sure what else the younger male needed, he had already made sure that the younger wizard had the most comfortable bed and pillows and even so the young teenager only slept when drugged with sleeping potions. "Remember the agreement?"

Harry nodded as if bored.

"Yes, Voldemort, I do. I'll send letter as soon as their sorted, I'll send another letter as soon as I receive yours and so on. Every time Hedwig returns I send another with my 'report' on how the twins are to my mother's muggle cousin."

Voldemort sneered at the younger wizard's disrespect; it was as if he didn't care at all about the twins although Voldemort could tell clearly as day that he did. Just like Voldemort could see clearly that Harry was the twins' lost _'mother'_. Of course Voldemort couldn't just tell that to Harry and the twins, the trio were too alike and would think him mad but he still could leave simple hints here and there and could use the letters about the twins as a way to keep in contact with Harry and to court him. For some reason his future-self had gotten Harry-future-self pregnant and had been unable to protect him when the Light Lords had come after them. They had put in the twins under a powerful spell that kept Harry from being able to see the resemblance between them and the twins from being able to find their bearing parent. He wouldn't commit the same mistake twice. Harry didn't need to know that Voldemort was only keeping those thirteen people as someone to protect in order to manage to keep Harry closer. To win _'points'_ with Harry.

Voldemort looked at the boy's forehead where his scar was visible. For some reason magic had kept him from killing Harry and was pulling him towards the teenager, after all is not every day that two male enemies end up having twins.

"You promised to take me and the twins today to the Leaky Cauldron so we could go buy their wands." Harry added a little awkward.

Voldemort sneered but nodded, he was right. They would leave today and sleep at the pub before going to the school the next day. Harry had already sent a letter to both his Godfather and friends to tell that he would be there with his cousins. If it wasn't for the wands they wouldn't even need to go earlier since Voldemort had made sure to buy all the other items the twins needed by owl.

"As soon as you finish buying the wands go to _Madam Malkin's_ Robes for _All Occasions shop and _buy you three a whole new wardrobe." Harry's eyes grew and he was about to refuse when Voldemort glared at him, making Harry's muggle clothes start flying around the room. "Your Mother's Cousin would never let you live with those kind of clothes, if you want you can ask Madam Malkin for muggle clothes. And the twins using your old ones are not an answer!"

Voldemort stood and started to leave, only to stop and look at Harry who was glaring back as Voldemort's magic made the clothes enter the trunk neatly and folded.

"Yes?" the teenager asked harshly and Voldemort wondered not for the first time why he had decided to use Harry as a bearer of his children the first time around.

"Go to the trunk shop as well. I would have done that earlier, but, as you three needed to go to Diagon Alley, I decided to let you three choose the trunks yourselves. There are magical trunks with different compartments. You don't need to pack it all in one single muggle trunk. Besides it is far from hygienic to put your clothes with your shoes, books, inks bottles, parchments, quills and bathroom things all packed together… and who knows what else you have in there." Voldemort hissed looking at the trunk only to see a book - that was entering the trunk with the help of Voldemort's magic - open the pages and show an album photo with pictures of Harry's parents.

Pictures… the twins didn't have a photo album.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

No, Voldemort isn't oc. If you've read the book you know that Voldemort doesn't do things without thinking them through, besides Voldemort lived in an orphanage and is a Slytherin, it's normal for him to want the twins (and being a mother hen) and at the same time being a cold bastard.

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	4. Chapter III –Off We Go–

**Plot:** dianadenisa

**Beta:** spinkavampire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters; they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter: **

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,721

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter** **III**

**–Off We Go–**

31 August, 1995

Harry hissed angrily, closing his trunk with strength as soon as his bedroom door was closed. Honestly who did Voldemort thought he was?

**–MR–**

The first thing Harry did when the three arrived at the Leaky Cauldron through floo travel was rent a room for them and deposit their trunks in the room. Afterwards the trio went to Diagon Alley where they went directly to Ollivander's shop.

"Harry!" Harry stopped on his way, grabbing the twins shoulder as he did so to stop them, and turned to see who had called him. Only to find Professor Lupin, a pink haired woman, Professor Moody and a huge black dog running towards them. Sirius ran towards them at once, smelling Harry happily, tentatively both twins attempted at petting him. "And these two must be your cousins. The ones you mentioned in the letter?" Lupin asked to which Harry nodded.

"Miley and Stanley Evans. Kiddos these are my old professors Lupin and Moody. That is Snuffles, he might be big but he doesn't hurt a rat." Sirius barked as if offended. "And I don't know who she is."

"Nymphadora Tonks." Lupin introduced and when the woman turned towards him, her hair growing deep red, he added: "Who prefers to be called by her surname."

"If you were called Nymphadora you would as well." The woman argued as her hair turned pink again. "Nice to meet you. Where were you heading?"

"Wand shop. And their Father also wants us to stop by the clothes and bag shop. He wants us to see if there are magical trunks with various compartments and he said that the clothes I have are in no way clothes for a person to use so he's forcing us to buy a full wardrobe… which means we weren't allowed to bring any from home with us." Harry said as they started to walk to Ollivander.

Harry noticed Tonks looking at Harry up and down.

"Well, your Uncle's right." She stated before opening the door for them. "What about books? And potions supplies?"

"Papa booked it up using Hedwig." Miley answered. "We left it at our room at the… Leaky Cauldron?" she finished the last two words in doubt as if she hadn't grown up knowing about that place.

Harry smiled at her and nodded, not for saying the word right but for pretending correctly.

"You already booked a room?" Lupin asked as Ollivander showed up and looked at the huge group. "Harry Potter's cousins need their first wand, sir." He said pointing to the twins.

Ollivander turned to the twins and immediately smiled nodding. Harry saw the two twins shivering under his glance and was a little reluctant of taking his hands off of their shoulders. Sirius stayed between both twins as Lupin and Moody pulled Harry by the window and looked him over.

"I'm fine." Harry argued.

"How do we know that you aren't actually a Death Eater in disguise?" Moody asked coldly, his real eye on Harry and his other eye looking somewhere out the window store.

Harry wondered how he had managed to forget how paranoiac the man was.

"Then ask me something only I can know, Professor."

Lupin sent Harry an 'I'm sorry' look because of Moody's paranoia.

"What was the first memory you used at your first attempt at the Patronus spell?"

"The first time I flew." Harry answered, Moody's real eyes looked at Harry only to then move to the twins. "And they are the real ones."

"You can never be too careful, boy." Moody hissed. "Remus stay with the twins and Snuffles when they're finished take them to the clothes shop, we'll meet you there." Lupin nodded. "Nymphadora you'll becoming with us to the bag's shop."

Tonks' hair turned red in anger but a glare from Moody was all she needed to keep herself from arguing against the name. Harry looked at the twins who nodded and then the three left the wand shop. As soon as they entered the bags shop Moody stayed by the door making sure they wouldn't get interrupted… or attacked. Tonks smiled at Harry and moved with him to the counter.

"You do know your cousins likes and dislikes, right?" she asked as she grabbed a parchment from the counter and offered it to Harry.

Harry looked at the parchment confused only to see a questioner about the persons likes.

"Some things… I know that Miley likes jewellery and that Stan's favourite colour is the blue but…"

"Does Miley like pink? Flowers?"

"No to pink, yes to flowers." Harry answered and looked up to see a man behind the counter filling out a piece of parchment himself.

"And how old are they?" the man asked.

"Their twins and 11." Harry answered. "Entering Hogwarts for the first time. I'll need one for myself as well, fifth year."

The man smiled and nodded.

"No worries, school trunks are my specialities." The man stated and offered Harry the quill. "Please fill out yours to your liking while I'll do a basic one for yours cousins, sir. They can always return here in the winter and have it upgraded if they so desire to the things they like."

Harry smiled and nodded, filling the questions quickly and efficiently. Finally when he looked up to give the parchment he noticed the man was returning from a sideway door and putting two small trunks of the size of a matchbox. The man took Harry's parchment with a smile and left again.

"Shrank." Tonks put in as Harry kept looking at the trunks. "Magical trunks has that ability."

"Oh…" Harry blushed but nodded thankfully.

When the man returned Harry paid for the three trunks and Moody hurried them out the room and into the clothes shop. Not much later the twins entered with Lupin running to Harry and showing him their wand boxes, opening them for Harry to see their wands. Harry smiled proudly at them only for the two to be pulled to two different benches where they started measuring their size for the clothes. Harry had been quite explicit that although he wanted the mandatory robes they needed for school he wanted muggle clothes that they could use under the robes, so the robes couldn't be tight to the body and nothing too fancy. Even so Harry knew from the light in the woman's eyes that he had just given her the day of her life. He sure as hell hoped that he wouldn't regret this later.

**–MR–**

It ended up that, they didn't sleep at the Leaky Cauldron, the room was paid but it wasn't 'safe' so they were taken by the three adults to a protected house that was under fidelius protection. The Weasleys were there and when they tried to put Harry in a room with Ron and the twins on their own room, Harry grabbed his trunk and moved to the twins' room. None of the three had been hungry by the time they arrived or in a mood for talking, so Harry had joined the two beds together and lying in the middle and the two snuggling on each side of him the three slept at Black Manor.

**–MR–**

"Harry's missing." Ron said as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Sirius looked up to the boy, stood, turned and smelled the air, only to turn again and sit by Remus' side.

"Nope, he just moved in with his cousins." He argued. "I told you Molly, Harry wouldn't sleep in different rooms."

"How would I know? He never mentioned them before."

"It's a new house. None of them know anyone in here. If Harry is anything like his parents the first thing he'll do is make his cousins feel safe by knowing that Harry is there with them." Sirius argued. "Besides they look up to Harry for guidance."

"He's only a child."

"Actually he's fifteen." Sirius growled at the woman and stood and left before he did something idiotic.

Sirius opened the trio's door to find the trio was still sleeping. Sirius smiled and closed the door behind him, before he turned into his dog form and approached lying at the feet of the bed. Miley raised her head sleepily to look at him only to then turn her back to Harry and pat the mattress before her, calling him. Sirius stood and approached as she raised the bed covers and after he settled down next to her she covered him with the blanket and left a hand over his covers, petting him until she fell asleep. Harry didn't need to say that the twins were his cousins; Sirius could smell the resemblance in their blood.

**–MR–**

1 September, 1995

Harry woke while feeling someone shaking him.

"Hmmm?" Harry hummed tiredly, opening his eyes slightly to see identical green eyes before him. "What is it?"

"It's morning, Harry." Miley's voice said from the right face.

Harry sighed and nodded, taking them from on top of him and sitting up in the bed. The two twins stood, while one of them offered Harry his glasses. Harry accepted them and, putting them, noticed that the twins were already dressed with their new clothes, with several open packages at the bottom of their bed.

"They arrived a while ago." Stanley commented. "We didn't open yours." He added, pointing to several boxes by the corner.

Harry nodded thankfully and stood.

"I take it you're hungry." The two nodded at once, not even a little ashamed to admit it. Harry rolled his eyes and left with them out of the bedroom. They descended the stairs to the kitchen, which Harry only knew existed because he had been told about it before he moved in with the twins. Harry entered the empty kitchen and moved to the stove, quickly and efficiently starting to prepare their breakfast. "You two need to learn how to cook." Harry argued at the twins as they looked up for the plates to set the table.

Miley limited to grin back.

"You would have had to wake up eventually so…" Stanley argued, shrugging.

Harry rolled his eyes as the two found the plates and started to set the table. When he finished preparing their breakfast and put it on the table for the three of them the door opened, revealing Mrs Weasley. Harry stood at once and smiled at her.

"Mrs Weasley."

"Oh, hello Harry. Are you hungry? Do you want me to…?"

Harry shook his head pointing to the table.

"No need, I already cooked our breakfast." The woman's eyes grew looking at the breakfast Harry had set on the table. "Their Father can't cook to save his life so they're used to waking me up early in the morning in order for me to make them breakfast." He explained before sitting again and serving himself.

The twins snorted at the mention of their Father but besides that they didn't react. Harry was sure that they were still getting used to the idea of having their father alive and there for them. Mrs Weasley finally seemed to put herself together and sat next to them with a smile.

"Have you three already packed everything?"

"We received our clothes an hour ago." Stanley answered. "We've been unpacking to repack them in our new trunks and choosing what to dress in for today, before we woke Harry up and asked for food. We still have some to finish though."

The woman nodded with a smile.

"Well if you need something just say so." She said and grabbed the frying pan, putting seconds on for all of them and moving to the stove to start cooking more. "Harry is like a son to me…" Harry went deep red at hearing the woman say that, "so his cousins turn into my nephews." She added looking at them with a smile.

The twins nodded embarrassed.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." Harry mumbled ashamed.

"No need to thank me, Harry. Now…" Mrs Weasley approached and served them a third dose of breakfast. "Eat all of it before Ron wakes up. That boy has the hunger of a wolf." The woman stated as the trio nodded.

"And the manners." Harry argued to the twins whom chuckled.

Mrs Weasley chuckled herself.

"He is a growing boy; of course he has to eat." The woman said before turning towards Harry and the twins. "I like the new clothes, did you two chose them or did you let the witch do it for you like I heard Harry did?"

"I don't have a sense of style." Harry argued when the twins snickered.

"Harry had already told Madam Malkin his requests. The woman asked if we had anything to add and we limited to say which colours each of us liked more and didn't like in our clothes and that's it." Stanley said. "Although Miley did say that she wasn't a fan of skirts or dresses."

Miley snorted.

"If, when you were a child, you would have to pass every waking moment with a skirt and your panties showing up most of the time, you would hate it as well." The girl argued. "I wasn't even allowed to have pants!"

"Your Father didn't let you have pants?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"No, that's not it. Father just didn't take us out to buy clothes, what meant that all our clothes were the presents we got. And every Aunt and Godmother and our Father's female colleagues always gifted me with pink dresses and pink skirts… pink, pink, pink!"

"You don't like pink?" Mrs Weasley asked and Miley shook her head. "Well, that's good to know. This way I know which colours not to use in your homemade sweater."

"Homemade sweater?" Stanley asked.

"Every year Mrs Weasley gifts her children and me with homemade knitted sweaters. Last year she knitted me one with a dragon." Harry answered smiling at the woman who smiled back. "Thank you, by the way."

"Oh, no need, Harry, it's my pleasure. Anyway… I like that you look more fed than you usually do when you came from the Dursleys. Good to know that even though you're the one cooking that you actually ate something at your Uncle's place."

Harry nodded with a smile and wasn't that whole thing disturbing? Harry was better treated at his parents' murderer's house then he was at his family's house…

"But you need to sleep more, Harry. Those dark circles under your eyes are too pronounced for your own good."

Harry nodded, not daring to argue against the woman.

**–MR–**

"Harry?" Harry looked at the twins as they sat at the train, Sirius in his dog form at their feet - the twins knew who he really was but had argued with Harry that if they took Sirius then he would help keep them protected when Harry had to be in classes and couldn't watch over them, besides when they had proposed the man to come as their pet he had been more than ready, anything to leave that hellhouse. Ron and Hermione where somewhere on the train in the Perfect compartment as the two had received both badges. "Do you think Papa will mind which house we'll end up in?" Stanley asked.

Harry hummed and looked out the window again.

"Your Papa is too happy with the fact that he has two perfect children like you two to care about those little insignificancies. He knows perfectly well that as much as he wants you two to be something you two were never raised to be that something so he has to deal with what you two really are and accept it."

"Thanks." Miley mumbled.

"But if you really do want to know, the hat takes into account what you want. For example I didn't want to go to Slytherin and the hat put me instead in Gryffindor."

Sirius raised his head to look at Harry, surprised.

"You were supposed to be a Slytherin? Really?" Miley asked surprised and Harry nodded.

"I was biased against Slytherins at the time. But it's not the house that makes you. It's what you do with what you are." Harry explained. "For example Peter Pettigrew was a Gryffindor and he turned into a Death Eater. And I'm sure several Slytherins didn't turn into Death Eaters along the years." The train started moving and Harry looked at Sirius. "Do behave yourself, okay? We can't have a dog that can't act like one."

Sirius barked as if offended and sat, scratching his ear with his rear paw.

"If you have fleas I'll force you to take a bath." Miley hissed and Sirius' ears raised high and his eyes grew wide at the implication, only for the three to laugh at his face.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

Sorry for the delay, I had forgotten I hadn't posted it yet *blush*

~Isys


	5. Chapter IV –Letters–

**Plot:** dianadenisa

**Beta:** spinkavampire

**Disclaimer:** I have no right to any of the characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

**Pairings in this chapter:**

**Warnings in this chapter: **

**Nr words in this chapter:** 2,721

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/date of time

* * *

**Chapter** **IV**

**–Letters–**

1 September, 1995

Harry looked up as Crockshanks entered Harry and the twin's compartment. The cat ran to Sirius and laid on the floor next to him, purring. Harry snorted as Hermione and Ron followed the cat.

"I think Snuffles found a date." Ron stated amused, making Sirius growl at him. "Hi there, I'm Ron by the way." He said sitting by Harry's side facing the twins.

"Miley and Stanley." Stanley introduced.

Hermione smiled sitting by the Ron's side.

"It's good meeting you, I'm Hermione."

Harry found it funny how Miley, who had not even tried to hide her disgust for Ron, smiled at Hermione.

"We know. Harry told us about you guys." She said.

"He doesn't shut up about you actually." Stan added, making the two perfects turn to a quickly blushing Harry.

**–MR–**

"They're cute."

Harry hummed at Hermione as they sat on Gryffindor house table.

"You haven't seen Miley on a bad day then." He argued.

"They look up to you." Ron stated sitting by Harry's other side.

"I know." Harry answered, shrugging. It wasn't like he could tell them the reason why.

"No, Harry. What Ron meant is that you make a move and their two steps behind. They move a step out of tune and they look at you at once to make sure they aren't doing anything wrong. They don't just look up to you. They…"

"See me as the adult figure that they should follow." Harry answered, making the other two nod. "Yeah, I noticed that two. I'm still unsure if I should feel flattered or not… besides it's not like they like me or anything. They listen to me; yes… but it's like they hate me."

"That is an odd combo you have there, mate."

Harry snorted.

"Tell me about it." he mumbled and then the shut up as McGonagall entered with the first years.

Miley and Stanley where one of the firsts of the line, at once their eyes found Harry and Harry saw their tense shoulders relaxing instantly. He still didn't understand why he felt the pull to protect the twins, but it was still there. Every single day. When they weren't there he worried how they were and when they were his eyes always moved to them, it was almost natural. Of course he couldn't tell anyone about this. Who else could he tell? Voldemort? No, the man would probably break Harry's contract about protecting the twins if that was the case.

"Evans, Miley."

Harry looked at the girl at once as she moved to the bench. As Professor McGonagall moved the hat to put on her head, Miley's eyes found Harry's ones and then the hat hid them from view. Harry found himself biting the bottom of his lip and then a hand grabbed his. Harry turned to see Hermione smiling at him, as if she knew that he was worried. Harry looked again to the bench, to Miley. But why was he worried? He barely knew them!

"Gryffindor."

Harry let his breath out and found embarrassed that he had been holding his breath. Hermione chuckled as she and Ron joined the rest of the house, clapping at Miley. McGonagall took the hat and the girl stood going to the Gryffindor table.

"Not funny." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"You look more like a worried parent than a cousin, Harry." Hermione argued amusedly under her breath.

"I do not." Harry groaned but they shut up as McGonagall called the next name;

"Evans, Stanley."

The boy approached and sat on the bench, letting the Professor put the hat on his head.

"Slytherin."

Ron groaned as the boy stood and went to the Slytherin table.

"Doesn't surprise me, actually." Hermione mumbled, making Ron look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Stanley is more controlled, he will do well in Slytherin. Now Miley, she's a time bomb, one minute she's quiet and calm, the next she's glaring and screaming at you." Hermione turned at Harry. "Isn't that right?"

Harry nodded.

"Even so, I would prefer if they would have went to the same house." He said, looking at Miley and then to Stanley.

"Damn, mate. Hermione is right. You sound like my mum." Ron mumbled so only they would hear.

Harry blushed at that.

**–MR–**

_Dear Uncle_

_Little warning: never buy Miley pink stuff. She hates it. The same for dresses and skirts._

_Now, the real reason of this letter._

_Stan got into Slytherin, no surprise there; the boy inherited his father's inner control. Besides, what is a Slytherin heir who doesn't get into Slytherin?_

_Ley for other hand got into Gryffindor. Maybe I shouldn't have been so surprised at this one. Like my muggleborn friend said, Ley is a time-bomb: one moment she's okay the next she's screaming your ears off… I suppose she spent too much time with me when she was younger._

_Then again… who knows who their mother is, right? For all I know she could be just as ill tempered as she is._

_I took Snuffles along with me to school. He stays with Ley for the most of it, but I'm unsure if the huge black dog should stay with Stan instead. I trust Gryffindor, Slytherin not so much. It would be a lot easier if they would be in the same house…_

_I guess this is all I have to say… (Why the hell did the Ministry send a toad woman in pink robes to school? Are they trying to control Hogwarts now? Do they think we will rebel against them or something?)_

_Until next week,_

_Harry_

**–MR–**

4 September, 1995

_Harry_

_First tell the twins congratulations for me for their sorting._

_Next: tell 'Snuffles' to stay with Ley. The girl is too Gryffindor to not do something stupid, then again it's in her blood. I prefer knowing that there will be a dog with her all the way._

_About Slytherin, like you said, the boy is Slytherin's heir. The boy only needs to show his 'power' if it came down to it._

_About your questions; yes I suppose that's exactly what the Minister thinks you will do. Probably even put Dumbledore in his place instead._

_TE_

Harry sighed and approached Miley showing her the letter of her father. The girl read it, her eyes shining before she stood from the Gryffindor table and run to the Slytherin one where she offered her brother the letter.

"Their father?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Did you really ask him about Professor Umbridge?" the girl added.

"I did. He answered yes to rebel thinking." Harry answered, making Hermione frown.

"Then the Minister is going mad."

"Fear makes people go mad." Harry argued, looking at the twins again as they read and re-read the letter of their father and his elegant scribing.

"Well, had we known we wouldn't have made that questioning on Professor Umbridge's teaching the other day." Hermione argued, to which Harry nodded solemnly.

His hand still hurt from last night detention.

**–MR–**

_Uncle_

_Probably should have waited for your letter first. Gryffindors being Gryffindors had to question the woman about her teachings methods. (We spent the whole class reading the basics of DADA, what kind of fifth year class is that? And we even have OWLs this year!) _

_I even got detention. I tell you the woman enjoys bringing pain to others, and even more when we are forced to hurt ourselves!_

_Anyway…_

_The twins are both fine, Ley even found a friend already. It's quite amusing to see the two girls together actually, as Ley hates pink and the other just wears pink. Anyway, at least she's making friends (and yes, she's a purewitch). Stan on the other side is keeping to himself. Oh, I do see him talking with his colleagues, but I don't think they are more than that. Being Slytherin with the fame of being Harry Potter's muggleborn cousin must not be good for him. Are you certain they won't eat him alive?_

_I'll stop here as my hand still hurts from last two night's detention (and I have another this night and the next one, until the 'message sink in')._

_Harry_

Harry finished writing the letter to Voldemort and gave Hedwig the parchment before heading down to class, Hermione stood by the owlery's entrance waiting for Harry.

"He really expects you to answer right away, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah, he is a controll freak like that. I had to promise to send letters every time he answered mine in order for the twins to be able to come to Hogwarts." Harry answered as they walked to class.

Hermione chuckled.

"I had to promise my own parents to send them letters weekly." She argued. "Honestly, Harry, I will love to see you in the future when you have your own children. At least your Uncle has already a magical nephew who can watch over his children for him. After all, he is muggle for him this is a big mystery. You should've seen my own parents. It took some convincing to let me come."

"Really?" he asked surprised, turning to his friend.

Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. What about your uncles? Surely the Dursleys weren't that easy to persuade you to move away for months without even a letter."

Harry blushed.

"Actually the only letter we ever shared the whole four years of school was my first Christmas and was to send me a coin as present… me and my guardians… we aren't exactly top friends." He mumbled as they arrived at Hagrid's class, if the man noticed the two were late he didn't comment. "After all… when uncle contacted Aunt Petunia for help with his magical twins she sent me away without a second thought, didn't she?"

Hermione frowned glancing at Harry.

"I will never understand your relationship with your guardians."

Harry took a hand to his mouth to contain his laugh.

"What relationship? They gave me a roof over my head, a mattress to sleep on and Dudley's second hand clothes and in trade I tended the gardens, cleaned the house and cook the dinner. That was our relationship."

Hermione's eyes grew.

"It surely couldn't have been always like that…" She tried to argue.

Harry snorted, looking at the other students who glanced at them before turning again to Hagrid. Lowering his voice he replied;

"By 3 years old I was cooking all the meals back at the house, Hermione. Until I received my first letter that I never got to open, which was a Hogwarts letter, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs. They only moved me because the letter was directed there. Of course that Hogwarts kept sending letters for a full week until Hagrid did came to deliver it to me in person… actually Hagrid had to kidnap me otherwise my guardians would never had let me come to Hogwarts. Back at Privet Drive everyone thinks I'm going to a school for delinquent kids, even though I never hurt a fly. Actually, even though Dudley and his gang are the delinquents, I'm the one who has the fame."

Hermione's eyes grew bigger, her chin's going lower and lower as her mouth opened wide.

"Harry, Hermione, is there anything you want to share with the class?" Hagrid's voice asked.

Harry turned and smiled at Hagrid as the whole classroom was looking at both them, Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"How a great Professor you are, much better than most of our DADA's Professors joined together." Harry answered.

Hagrid smiled, his eyes shining and Harry was sure a small tear trailed down to his beard.

"Thank you, Harry." The huge man beamed, before returning to whatever he had been teaching previously.

Harry and Hermione traded a look, Hermione's eyes were warning that they would talk later to which Harry shrugged his shoulders in return. Was it so strange how he was treated at the Dursleys?

**–MR–**

7 September, 1995

Harry sat before Miley as she did her homework. The girl looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want something, _Cousin_?"

"Did…" Harry looked around and the girls who had looked at them at once turned away as if they weren't listening on them, honestly! "Your Godmother's friend ever had children?"

Miley hummed returning to her parchment.

"Yes." Harry's eyes grew. "Me and Stan were like 4 years old when he came over for the first time. He just stood there looking at us as we spoke with Godmother and all that… a couple months later his wife was pregnant. Two boys and one girl on the total. I never met them."

Harry nodded and looked at the parchment.

"Can I help you with that?"

"No." Miley hissed.

Harry hummed and stood, before leaning forward and kissing the girl's top of the head. He had no idea why he had done that!

"Your Papa was the top of his class when he was at school. Of course he was a genius but hey… that's overrated. What matters is that he would want his children to success in their studies, either their being muggle or magical." He told the girl who tensed, her eyes growing wide.

Harry walked away to the couches before the fireplace, sitting beside Ron and Hermione. Sirius was at their feet sleeping. Hermione raised an eyebrow but Harry shook his head in return and accepted the chess pieces that Ron was offering him so the two could play. After losing the game the first time and mid his second game a person sat by Harry's side, between him and Hermione. Harry glanced at her with a raised eyebrow and the girl turned to Hermione.

"Can you help me study?"

Hermione smiled.

"But of course, if that is okay with you Harry?" she asked turning to Harry.

Harry nodded amused before turning again to his chess game.

"Queen to C5 would be a good idea." Miley stated.

Harry looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow, then he turned at Ron with a questioning look who nodded.

"Very well, if you think you can save my game then play in my turn." Harry argued.

Hermione won an amused smile as she was checking Miley's homework and as Miley started to play with Harry's pieces, the chess board being set on Harry's lap so both Ron and Miley could play.

In the end their little game was surrounded by the most of the Gryffindors as the girl was giving Ron a run for his money. Instead of getting angry at the fact that Miley could actually take his crown as the best chess player Ron seemed even more enthusiastic about it. The two kept moving around each other and before anyone could react they were both with only a king on the board and a knight for one and a bishop for the other. The two looked at each other as Miley had just managed to leave Ron with only the king and the knight, having just killed his tower, and the two lowered their king laughing. It was as much of a draw as you could have in a chess game.

"You and me, little girl, are going to start playing a lot more often." Ron threatened with a huge smile.

"Bring it on, old man." The girl argued playfully and Harry's eyes grew, suddenly realizing from where she knew how to play chess. Miley glanced at him and then turned to Hermione. "So what level do you think I am?"

"An Acceptable I'd say." Hermione said, returning the parchments. "If you want you, your twin and I can start meeting at the library or at the Great Hall for study groups. I'm certain that with a little study you'll be Exceeding Expectations."

"I'd like that." Miley answered with a smile before she stood and left.

Ron turned to Harry as the others around the room dispersed.

"Bloody hell, where the hell did she learn to play like that?"

"Her father would have won that game." Harry simply answered, because honestly there wasn't anything else he could've said without lying. "I will have to speak with him about buying her a magical set."

Hermione chuckled and grabbed a parchment from her bag, writing it down. When the two males raised an eyebrow in question she showed it.

"The list of things that Harry comments about that he has to tell Mr Evans." She offered. "Actually I should add here the study group, right?"

Harry nodded, smiling at his friend.

"Wow, you really are serious about telling your Uncle everything?" Ron asked as he read the list of things for the next letter.

Harry snorted.

"I have to be." Ron raised an eyebrow. "He swore that he'll take the twins out if I don't."

"Oh… control freak."

"Mother hen." Hermione conceded and Harry's eyes grew founding himself laughing. "What? What did we say wrong?" Hermione asked, but Harry was unable to speak back as he found himself laughing so hard that he fell forward to the floor, the chess pieces with him.

Just the idea of Lord Voldemort as a mother hen was outrageous.

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

To anyone who commented about the fact that Sirius was afraid of getting a bath, think it this way: Sirius is a late 30s/early 40s man and an 11 years old girl is proposing to give him a bath… he is no paedophile.

~Isys

* * *

I just wanted all the readers of Mistake Rewritten to know that is was not the lovely Isys fault that this story took so long to get out. I was given this about a month ago, I just got swamped with school. I hope I can be forgiven and that everyone enjoyed this chapter!

~Spinka V.

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
